


Podfic of Day 16: Pinned down by drvivc

by tbazzsnow (Artescapri)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Snowbaz, M/M, Married Couple, Podfic, Post canon, Whumptober 2019, happy snowbaz, married snowbaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artescapri/pseuds/tbazzsnow
Summary: Podfic of the lovely fic Day 16: Pinned Down by drvivc“You caught butterflies in a net, murdered them with chloroform, then pinned them down on wood for fun?”- It's 20 years down the road, give or take. Simon finds Baz's childhood collection while they're nosing around in the Grimm-Pitch estate attic.https://soundcloud.com/user-136044137-180121206/drvivc-pinned-down(Excuse my terrible accents this was done with love) Happy birthday to my dear friend!
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Podfic of Day 16: Pinned down by drvivc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drvivc (Fight_Surrender)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Day 16: Pinned Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370348) by [Drvivc (Fight_Surrender)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/pseuds/Drvivc), [Fight_Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/pseuds/Fight_Surrender). 



> birthday gift for drvivc a podfic of one of her lovely, fluffy Snowbaz pics
> 
> click the underlined link below. It will take you to my Soundcloud. I've no idea why music starts playing after the podfic just ignore it and turn it off I can't make it go away believe me I've tried. 
> 
> if that doesn't work copy and past this link into your browser: https://soundcloud.com/user-136044137-180121206/drvivc-pinned-down
> 
> I'm tech challenged so sorry if it's confusing at all.

[download this podfic](https://soundcloud.com/user-136044137-180121206/drvivc-pinned-down).


End file.
